


Amis Adieu

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Animalistic [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Spencer's a mutant, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan doesn't want to put his foot down, he really doesn't. Spencer obviously loves his job, loves his team, but this is the last straw. Spencer is <em>his</em> omega and as much as he loves him Logan really has to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bridge to my next instalment of this series tbh

When Remy blearily answers the phone at 4am he knows it can't be anything good. Especially when it's Spencer sobbing down the line asking them to come and get him. Spencer has never called asking them to come bring him home, not once, not even after Hankel and Mauve. Sure he's called up crying before, it's a stressful, upsetting job, Remy figures. But this has to be serious. 

Logan's already out of bed before Remy had even told spencer their coming, getting dressed in worn jeans and flannel. Remy wedges the phone between his ear and shoulder as he fumbles with his own jeans, trying to reassure a crying spencer as well. 

It didn't take them long to get down there, not the way Remy drives anyways. Logan wanted to take the bikes but the Cajun reminded him that spencer would need his bags. Still, it took a few hours and Logan was still jittery and anxiously quiet during the journey. 

"He didn't say what was wrong?" Logan asked for the fifth time 

"Non, jus' said he wanted t' come home, not sure what's wrong" Remy replied quietly "we're picking him up from work"

"Thought it was best if we didn't meet the feds?" He frowned 

Remy shrugged "dats what spencey said. Said t' pick him up from work, someone will meet us downstairs an' bring us up t' him"

Logan nodded slowly, concern written all over his face. "Well he ain't hurt then, or we'd be meeting him at the hospital"

"Not hurt, non. Upset, oui. Though what about Remy doesn't know" 

True to Spencer's word there was someone downstairs ready to meet them, an older man with short dark hair, a stern, take no bullshit expression on his face. "Logan and Remy?" The agent asked

"Dats us" Remy nodded, he had Logan's hand clutched in his 

"Supervisory special agent Aaron Hotchner, I'm Spencer's boss" he held out a hand and Remy shook it politely, Logan however just asked 

"Where is he?" 

Hotchner didn't look surprised that Logan didn't take his hand just gestured for them to follow him to the elevator. They had to stop at the metal detectors first and Remy internally groaned. Surprisingly though, when the alarms blared, Hotchner told the security Logan has a hip replacement and they got away scot free. Remy didn't question it. 

Stood in the elevator Remy could feel the anxiousness in both the men, Logan was buzzing with adrenaline and Hotchner had a spark of curiosity in him, sneaking glances at the two men. 

"What happened" Logan demanded to know 

"I'm sure spencer will tell yo-"

"Spencer won't tell us shit if de boy t'inks it'll worry us" Remy cut in 

The agent hummed in agreement but before he answered he said "do you always wear sunglasses at 5am?"

Remy grinned "sensitive eyes, Monsieur. Answer de question, S'il vous plaît"

"we had a case in New York, six dead prostitutes. Thought it would be a normal case, turned out to be a feral in rutt who was mad with it because he could find an omega. Spencer was attacked, almost raped. We don't know why-"

Logan was growling, the hand that wasn't holding Remy's was curled into a fist. "What happened to the feral?"

"Had to shoot him" Hotch said

"Dead?" Logan grit out

"Yes" the agent confirmed

"Good" 

Hotchner gave him a strange glance before the elevator doors opened with a 'ping!' And he lead the two men out and through to the bullpen. 

"Where's spencey?" Remy asked not seeing him 

"In the conference room, the others are with him but he hasn't stopped crying" 

As soon as they stepped in the room spencer could feel their presence, looking up from where he had his face buried in his knees, curled up on an office chair. His face was tearstained and his clothes rumpled, hands holding onto his knees so tightly his knuckles were white. 

"Hey, bébé..." Remy said softly, coming over slowly. Logan stayed back for a moment, arms crossed, sniffing the air and sizing the team up. 

"R-Remy, I wanna go h-home" spencer sniffed 

"Remy knows, here t' bring y' home" he leaned down to press a kiss to Spencer's forehead "have y' got y'r bags, chère?"

Spencer nodded, pointing to his satchel "need to go b-back to the apartment"

"Brought t' car" Remy said 

Spencer looked over to the alpha, who was watching him carefully "Lo'..."

"Hey, luv..." Logan sighed, coming over. He could smell the other alpha all over spencer and he hated it. Spencer leaned up for a kiss and wrapped his arms around logans neck so the older man hoisted him up so he was standing. 

"I-I'm sorry, l-Logan-" he started to cry again 

"It wasn't ya fault, kid. But I'm putting my foot down now, like it or not" he said firmly

Spencer hung his head, tilting it to the side in submission. "Okay..." He gave in

Remy hadn't expected that, he'd expected spencer to protest, tell Logan to go fuck himself. 

"Spencer's resignation will be on your desk by friday" Logan told Hotchner 

"Don't you think that's a decision for spencer to make himself?" A coloured man spoke up, he looked angry, Remy could sense it on it. 

"Well it sure as hell ain't up to you" Logan snapped "he's coming home"

"It's not up to you" the man that Remy guessed from Spencer's stories was Derek Morgan 

Remy stepped in to take spencer into his arms, away from the angry alpha. "It is now. I'm fed up of the kid calling and telling me how he gets hurt all the time, kidnapped, shot, drugged- I'm fucking done with it."

Remy rubbed the trembling boys back, trying to soothe him. "Can we have dis argument over de phone, oui? Spencey's tired, needs his bed an' his lovers an' t' be away from here"

"Spencer loves his job! You can't just make him leave" a blonde shouted "you have no right!"

"Yeah, he loves his job, but I'm sure he loves being alive even more" Logan growled "so as his alpha I'm bringing him home"

There was silence to that, stunned silence. Well, Remy thought, there's no going back now, not now that Logan just basically outted spencer as a mutant. 

"His alpha?" An older man with a goatee asked

"Spencer's our omega, mon ami, has been fo' a while now..." Remy told them, pressing his thumb against Spencer's mating mark. The boy whined and tipped his head even further. Remy leaned down to leave a kiss against the mark. "Logan's an alpha feral, spencey an omega. Remy jus' a mutant" he explained, removing his glasses. 

A woman, Remy guessed it was Penelope Garcia going by the blonde and pink hair and the hot pink dress, gasped. "Junior G man is an omega?"

"Got a problem?" Logan snapped

Garcia backed away and Morgan shielded her with his arm "no, no, no! I'm just surprised, we're all surprised- we knew he was a mutant but-"

"I want to go home" spencer muttered in Remy's ear 

"Y' understand what's going on, oui?"

Spencer nodded, lifting his face from Remy's chest "my r-resignation will be on your desk by Thursday" spencer said before turning to Logan "can we go home now?"

"Yeah, luv. Let's go home" Logan nodded

...........


	2. Chapter 2

Logan had spencer in his lap, the younger male trembling every so slightly. He could feel the boys warmth through his thin shirt and wondered if he was over heating just a tad because Spencer's was like a mini radiator. Spencer wasn't complaining however, his entire body pressed up against the alpha as if he wanted to crawl inside of his skin. Logan knew it was because spencer wanted scenting, which he'd get, but Remy was running them a bath so it could wait until afterwards. 

Logan knew Remy was impressed with him, with how he was handling himself. Logan wanted to rip off Spencer's clothes and scent him and fuck him and claim him until every alpha in the state could smell his scent all over the omega, but instead he just held spencer closer, because that's what spencer needed. 

"Baths almost done, mes amours..." Remy said softly from the bathroom doorway "Remy's gonna nip out, get some food because spencey has none"

Logan frowned at that "ya don't have any food?"

"Knew-knew I was going away for a week, no point getting any" spencer mumbled 

The alpha nodded, he could accept that, he supposed. "We'll get some food into ya, pup. Rem's gonna go out, anything ya want?"

"pancakes?" He asked hopefully

"Anything, mon amour" Remy grinned "same fo' Logan, oui?"

"Yeah, ta, gumbo" he removed one arm from Spencer's waist to pull the Cajun down for a kiss

Remy smiled softly, brushing Spencer's hair out the way "can Remy get a kiss from y' too?" He coaxed 

Spencer blushed but nodded, lifting his head from Logan's chest to kiss Remy. 

"Bath is nearly ready now, lo', Remy won't be long" he said, grabbing his coat, cigarettes and wallet as he left. 

Logan heard him go, boots sauntering down the hallway. Shaking his head with a fond smile before he looked down at the younger man in his lap. "Let's get undressed, huh?"

Spencer nodded but hardly moved so Logan had to do most of the work. He laid the boy on his back and started popping the buttons on his shirt one by one. It took a lot of self restraint not to let his feral side slide a claw underneath and tear the clothes away. Spencer needed slow and calm, he needed soothing, as Remy had put it. _"Soothing an' a slow fuck, de boy needs telling he's okay an' dat y' still want him"_ Remy had said. Logan wasn't sure if Remy just knew a lot about spencer, a lot about omegas or if it was just his empathy. Whatever it was he was right about it. Spencer was like putty in his hands, soft and pliable. 

"Stay right here, sweetheart" Logan murmured 

Spencer did as he was told but whined about it, a high pitched keening coming from the back of his throat. Logan chuckled as he went into the bathroom to turn off the taps. 

Returning to the bedroom he found spencer truly hadn't moved a muscle, still laid on his back, shirt undone and hanging loosely from his shoulders, and his head tilted to bare his neck. "Good boy..." Logan whispered as he climbed back on the bed 

The omega sighed happily as his alpha pressed a kiss to his mating mark. Logan kissed the middle of his chest then his flat tummy, all the while Spencer's fingers twitched next to his hips, wanting to touch but not sure. 

Next Logan popped the button on Spencer's slacks, pulling the zipper down too. His sensitive nose always picked up that sweet omega smell whenever spencer was nearby but it was always strongest around his cock. Logan pulled Spencer's slacks and socks off before leaning down to nose around soft, underwear confined cock. Spencer gave out a breathy "logaan..." 

The alpha licked over the cotton, tasting much more than fabric on his tongue. He nipped Spencer's hip. "Bath" he said, as if reminding himself 

Spencer was still sprawled on his back but his eyes were wide now, pupils a little big. He made grabby hands for Logan "my turn?" He said meekly

Logan grinned and helped spencer to sit up, then the doctors nimble fingers were pulling off flannel and undoing his jeans. Logan let the boys hands stray for a few minutes, soft hands on his hairy chest, fingertips tracing his collarbone. Spencer moved in to press a kiss there, at the hollow, at the base of his neck. Then his hands were straying once more. Running up thick strong thighs and-

Logan held back a groan when a hand palmed his clothed cock, already hardening. "Com'on kid, or we'll never get in the bath"

He got up, pulling spencer to his feet as well, the boy was pouting. They went through to Spencer's bathroom and Logan stripped them both of their underwear. He got into the hot water first, settling in before helping the omega in too. 

Spencer laid his head down on Logan's chest at first, relishing in the warm, soapy water. Remy really did know how to run a good bath, that was for sure. Logan wasn't much of a bath guy, an odd one here and there weren't bad but it took forever, showers were much quicker. 

"How are ya feelin', kid?" Logan murmured 

"A bit better..." Spencer admitted "can't wait to go home"

"We'll leave in the morning"

"It is the morning" the omega said cheekily, he squeaked when Logan nipped his ear

"Ya know what I mean" he grinned, sharp teeth and all "bath, food, a bit of sleep. I'll drive us back about nine-ish. You and remy can catch a bit more sleep in the back"


End file.
